Desesperación
by The princess Mestiza
Summary: Las gente se apiñaba debajo para ver el espectáculo, nada mejor que una desgraciada ajena para recordarte que tu vida era mejor.


**Hola gente , está historia de seguro que a mucha gente no le va a gustar pero da igual, la vida no es siempre perfecta , hay gente que verdaderamente que lo pasa mal y otra mucha gente no quiere darse cuenta de lo que sucede ... muchos dicen" tienes que ver el lado positivo a las cosas" ¿Pero que pasa cuando lo positivo en tu vida realmente en NADA?... cuando sientes sola , eso no te lo cura pensar en lo positivo...**

**La chica es Sam y el chico es Freddie y escribo esto simplemente por que no siempre la vida es perfecta.**

**Es una adaptación de un texto que leí.**

* * *

Y cuando alguien muere el mundo no sé para, nada se detiene. Pensamientos tristes para un día lluvioso.

Ella lo había perdido todo hacía tiempo, todo excepto su vida ya que hasta su dignidad se había rendido hace tiempo.

Dejó que su mente vagara largo rato, sin que nada pudiera proporcionarle ningún tipo de sensación de todas formas el final ya estaba cerca.

Siempre fue una chica alegre, una chica feliz pero un día algo cambio dentro de ella, a partir de entonces nada volvió a ser como antes ya no quería sonreír ni ser feliz. A lo mejor es que resultaba más fácil llorar y encerrarse, tal vez toda esa felicidad no estaba hecha para ella o tal vez ya había gastado la cantidad de felicidad que algún dios le regalo para toda su vida. Desde pequeña todo su alrededor le exigía demasiado, nunca era lo suficientemente buena, nunca encontró nadie que pudiese comprenderla, que mirara más allá.

La soledad hace estragos en una mente sana, pero más lo hace en una mente machacada. Nunca fue lo suficientemente buena para hacer feliz a un chico, ni para poder mantener una amistad ni siquiera para que sus padres la trataran bien. Llegados a ese punto ya no pudo apartar los sentimientos de ella, y las lágrimas brotaron por sus mejillas en ese momento se permitió mirar el reloj.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama dejando atrás su almohada empapada, era momento de salir darse otra oportunidad. Se maquillo y vistió con su mejor vestido iba de cacería en busca de ese amor perdido que sabe que nunca encontraría pero mientras dudara conseguía que se olvidara de todo lo demás.

Salía a bailar, conocía a alguien, se despertaba en una cama extraña y otra vez vuelta a empezar. Nunca fue buena en nada, nunca a nadie le importo, y ella ya estaba cansada de luchar, esa noche fue la última. Despertó en cama ajena y lentamente se acerco a la ventana, tal vez siempre estuvo loca o tal vez tuvo que pasar más de lo que su mente pudo soportar todo eso ya daba igual.

Tal vez si alguien hubiese escuchado, tal vez si alguien hubiese aguantado, tal vez….pero ya era tarde ahora la sábana cubría parte de su cuerpo y estaba dispuesta, la muerte es un plato de cocción lenta así que se tomo su tiempo para lesionar su cuerpo con profundos cortes que representarían cada uno de los golpes que se había dado, aun sangrando ato la punta de la sábana a la cama y con la otra parte atada a su cuerpo salto por la ventana. Una muerte horrible y muy dolorosa, con todo su cuerpo lleno de heridas sangrantes, heridas dedicadas a aquellos que ya no estaban, a aquellos que la habían llevado a este punto, a aquellos a los que nunca les había importados.

El cuerpo ya estaba frío cuando lo descubrieron a la mañana siguiente, aun colgado de una fachada con mucha sangre en la pared. Una chica que fue guapa en otro momento, mutilada, y tapada con una simple sábana, colgada desde un cuarto piso chorreaba sangre. La sangre llegaba hasta la acera, formando un charco, un charco parecido a las lágrimas de algún ser gigante.

Las gente se apiñaba debajo para ver el espectáculo, nada mejor que una desgraciada ajena para recordarte que tu vida era mejor. Hasta la policía tardo en llegar, y para cuando quiso hacerlo el ya había llegado (pasaba por allí por casualidad) y no tardo en reconocerla. El podía recordar perfectamente su cuerpo desnudo en su cama alguna vez, su sonría al despertar, su pelo revoloteado y su forma de reír. No necesito mirarla dos veces para romper a llorar, nunca supo porque la perdió de su lado pero siempre soñó con volverla a tener y ahora ese sueño era solo mil trozos (como los que adornaban el cuerpo de ella) y un te quiero roto.

Tal vez si hubiera seguido con él todo hubiese sido distinto. Lo que él nunca supo y ya nunca sabrá es que su herida fue profunda, tan profunda como aquel horrible corte que atravesaba su estomago y parte de su pecho, aquel que se había hecho una vez colgada, aquel que había producido su muerte, aquel que atravesaba el corazón roto que el había dejado.

Así es la vida, así es el amor, siempre se termina solo…siempre se muere en soledad, al igual que se vive.


End file.
